


Going, Going, Gone

by magnusbicon



Series: Post 3x10 Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e10, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: His skin was crawling with the need to do something, to let out the power inside of him that he had grown so accustomed to, but every attempt was a reminder of what was missing. He had to do it. There was no other way.That didn’t mean he had to like it.





	Going, Going, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this while emo-chugging wine. Forgive me please. <3

“Just hang on for a little bit longer, okay?” Magnus smoothed his hand across Alec’s face, brushing his hair off of his forehead for what was probably the hundredth time. 

His skin was crawling with the need to do something, to let out the power inside of him that he had grown so accustomed to, but every attempt was a reminder of what was missing. He had to do it. There was no other way. 

That didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Your magic,” Alec coughed out, his eyes full of an emotion that Magnus had never seen in all of the times he had looked into them. “You gave up everything.”

Magnus shook his head immediately, a smile spreading across his face despite their situation. “Not everything. Not you.” 

Alec’s face contorted in pain, and Magnus wasn’t sure if it was due to his words or the fact that he had a broken arm and an arrow sticking out of his chest, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as footsteps sounded from behind them. 

“I’m here,” Catarina breathed as she approached them. “I had to portal in a block away. I’ve never been to this location before. Oh god, Magnus. What happened?” 

“I’ll explain everything later. He needs help.”

Catarina squatted down beside him, her eyes sweeping over Alec’s injuries. Her hands followed a second later, her magic assessing the damage. Magnus watched it longingly, taking in the electrical feeling and wishing it wasn’t so far out of reach. 

“He’ll be fine. Why don’t we take him back to my apartment to heal him? He’ll be more comfortable there,” Catarina suggested, cutting Magnus’ thoughts short. He nodded and stood, trying to ignore the pitying glance she shot towards him when she thought he couldn’t see. 

They stepped through the portal together, Magnus clutching Alec’s uninjured hand as Catarina transferred him onto the couch. With a wave of her hands she immediately began healing Alec, her magic circling his chest and arm in a blaze of light. Magnus looked away as she slowly pulled the arrow out, unable to stomach it. 

“Are you okay?” she asked as she set it aside. Her voice was calm, neutral, but Magnus had known her for centuries. He recognized the worry that she was trying to hide. 

“No,” he answered honestly. “But I can’t think about that right now.” 

He looked back down at Alec and breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched color return to his boyfriend’s cheeks. Catarina worked in silence until she deemed her job done, and Magnus didn’t look away. He memorized every line of Alec’s face, every rise and fall of his chest, every move that he made. 

He had almost been too late. 

“Madzie is asleep. Try to be quiet, okay?” Catarina said softly, pressing a hand to Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Of course,” he replied, pressing his hand over hers for a moment. He hoped that she knew how grateful he was. He sat on the floor beside the couch as she retreated into her bedroom, not letting up on his grip of Alec’s hand. 

He shut his mind off, forcing himself not to think of all of the implications of what he’d done. His father had always known exactly what he wanted and how to get it, and this time was no different. He would not give his father the satisfaction of his misery. 

At least not yet.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, his eyelids fluttering as he came to. Magnus moved up onto his knees immediately, his hands hovering as Alec opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, Alec blinking rapidly to clear his vision and Magnus being afraid that he’d disappear if he blinked even once. 

“Everything is okay. Jace is free, and you’re healed,” Magnus assured as he saw the panic rise in his boyfriend’s expression. 

“You gave up your magic,” Alec replied, and a shock ran through Magnus’ body. He would never get used to Alec’s ability to see right through him. 

“I told you I would fix it, and I meant it. I did what had to be done. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

“I always worry about you.” Alec reached up and cupped Magnus’ face, swiping his thumb across his cheek. “Seeing you in that fire, and having no way to contact you…I never want to be way from you like that again. Either one of us could die at any moment.”

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over, and gently wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist. 

“We have all the time in the world,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead, even as a sick feeling settled in his gut.

Because some part of him, deep down, knew that it was a lie. He was no longer immortal, and soon all of those centuries that he had thrived in would turn against him. 

He was dying, and there was only one way for him to stop it.


End file.
